Spring Cleaning
by aznricebowl232
Summary: What happens when all the maids in the Hitachiin household have gotten food poisoning and the twins are forced to cleaning the house themselves? Trouble of HikaruXKaoru you should know me by now Warnings Twincest. boyxboy


A/n) - Here's a fiction with a topic that I have never read before and am now bringing it here myself. Since sniffles there is a big decline in Hitachiincest fics... I totally blame the manga for this... . Any way. Please read and review. I want to know if there's a way I can make this better if it sucks... Enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran, Bisco does. But if I did...

Warnings- Twincest , boys love...

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning at the Hitachiin mansion, and that meant one thing, Spring Cleaning. The only problem was that, there was no movement in the house what so ever. As they were grew up, they would be used to the noise of brooms sweeping and the squeek of wet towels on the hallway windows outside of they're room. However, none of the twins heard a sound, which caused them to get curious. They creaked their door open slightly so that they could stick their heads out into the hallway. They were met with silence and no movement. Kaoru suddenly pondered 

" Hey Hikaru, isn't this the time that the maids go crazy with cleaning the house? I don't see the maids at all this morning." Hikaru remarked,

" Maybe you drove them off with the sounds you made last night." This caused Kaoru to blush madly.

" Hi-Hikaru don't say such things." Hikaru frowned

" Its not my fault, your shoulders were tense. So I thought that giving you a massage would help that problem, but you wouldn't relax so I couldn't help but press harder."

" Anyways maybe the maids are starting downstairs."

With that said, they both stalked downstairs trying to stay hidden just incase. When they finally reached their destination, they looked around everywhere and had the same answer... silence. They were starting to get worried, when they heard a pair of feet down the hallway getting louder and louder as they got close to them. When they looked to see who it was, they saw the head maid of the household, Ayaka, running at full speed towards them. After she finally stopped, she bent forward hands on her knees panting and catching her breath. Finally her breathing went back to normal and she maintained proper standing posture.

" Young masters, I apologize, but there has been a problem." The Twins gave her a concerned look. Kaoru asked

" What's going on?" Ayaka continued

" Last Night, one of the part time maids finally graduated from college, she has been so sweet and kind to the others, so we thought that taking her out to her favorite restaurant would be a good celebration. Unfortunately, there was something wrong with the food ,but they didn't know. So when I woke up this morning, all the maids had called in saying that they had gotten... food poisoning."

The twins shuttered thinking about the maids barfing everywhere. A sudden question popped up in their heads

" Wait, then how come your not sick." Ayaka blinked a few times before she responded

" Well I had plans of my own that I couldn't break, so I didn't go."

Then Ayaka continued

" Now we have noone to clean the house now" she sniffled. "We can't delay the cleaning because you're having a party tonight for your mother's new line, am I correct?" The twins nodded, then it hit them.

'Oh my God, she must be kidding if she wants us to clean the house.' They looked at each other and allowed their twin telepathy to kick in. '_ Lets get outta here._'

Not giving it a second thought, both twins attempted to sneak away while Ayaka wasn't looking. Unfortunately Keyword being _attempt_, before they could get away the maid grabbed the sleeves of their shirts and dragged them off to change them into proper cleaning attire.

Hikaru came out of his dressing room in a pair of baggy shorts and a T-shirt. He wasn't very happy about him having to do a job that he relied on others to do for him. He thought

'_God. This is going to be the worst thing that I probably do in my life.'_ He talked to Kaoru through the door while he was still changing

" This is so stupid. Why are we doing this?"

" Because Ayaka-san needs our help and as our duty as hosts we should help her all we can.

" Kaoru if you haven't noticed, we're not at club and its not like Kyoya is watching us or something."

* * *

Ootori Household

Kyoya laughed evilly while watching the twins on the screen of his laptop. The light hitting his glasses just right so that noone could see his eyes.

" I beg to differ Hikaru."

* * *

Back to the Hitachiin Mansion

" Come on Hikaru, this could be a good thing for us. You never know, it may come in handy one day." With that said, Kaoru stepped out of his dressing room. Hikaru looked up and swore that his brain and turned off. Kaoru was wearing a pair of shorts that barely came to his knees and a T- Shirt that almost covered them up. His hair was clipped up with a pair of bobby pins and a bandana. He looked so cute that it made Hikaru want to cry He was so mezmerized that he couldn't help but stare. Kaoru noticed that Hikaru was staring at him and waved his hand in front of Hikaru.

" Hello, earth to Hikaru." That didn't work so Kaoru went for the next solution. He jumped in front of Hikaru and placed his lips on his brother's. Not a second later, Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When they parted, Hikaru smirked

" Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

They were interupted with a cough. They turned around to see Ayaka with a piece of paper in her hands.

" This is the list of chores that need to be done by tonight, so get too it! I will be going to each of the maid's houses to help them. I will come back in a few hours. I expect this house to be spotless. " She handed them the piece of paper, bowed and left. '

The twins looked toward each other and sighed

" Better get started."

* * *

End Chapter 1 

A/n)- I hope this was ok. I want to save this fandom from dying.


End file.
